Find Your Way
by pinkangel02896
Summary: Misa, Lacus's twin sister, meets Yzak. This is about their relationship during a war.
1. info

Name: Misa Clyne  
>Age: 16<p>

DOB: February 5, CE 55

Hair: light pink

Eyes: Blue-Grey

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 115 lbs

Genetic type: Coordinator

Family: father- Sigel Clyne, twin sister- Lacus Clyne, mother-deceased

Status: unknown but you will find out soon

Looks: looks just like Lacus because they are identity twins and she wears the same outfits but in different colors

Personality: shy at first but over time you will open up to people, likes to be alone at times, really don't trust people, care about the people she love

Past: her mom died when she and Lacus were 5. She got really depressed that when Lacus and Misa started to sing and perform together. Misa's depression got worse as she got over the years. After that indecent she was put in the hospital for her depression and was release a year later. Misa left home couple years later to travel. During her travels she met and became best friends with Kira. She stopped traveling and is staying in Heliopolis with Kira.

Hobbies: sing, drawing, swimming, writing, hanging out with her friends and sister, traveling and also being at the beach


	2. Chapter 1

*You p.o.v*

Today was the same as any other days before this but somehow it felt like something interesting was going to happen today. It felt as if more innocent lives were to become apart of the war that is happening outside the peaceful planets colonial of Heliopolis. My life Heliopolis has been a peaceful and happy since I been here I made lots of friends. "I wonder what is going to happen today. Do you know Haro?" "I don't know, I don't know." The pink mechanic ball named Haro said happily. "There you are Misa. I should have known you would be here." said your best friend Kira Yamato. "Where else would I be, silly." "Misa, why do you like the ocean so much?" asked the curious Kira. "I really don't know it's so peaceful and calm here. I'm able to think so clearly here." You said looking out to the ocean him turning back to Kira smiling. (Misa looks so beautiful and happy right now. What am I thinking she's my best friend practically my sister,) a blushing Kira thought. "Kira is something wrong, you're turning red." "No, nothing is wrong. Oh, before I forget I want to give you something," Kira said digging through his bag. He hands you a pink and white mechanic bird that looks like his mechanic bird named Birdie. "Thanks Kira, she looks like the one Athrun gave you," you said happily hugging Kira. "No problem, what are you going to name her?" "I think I'm will name her Crystal." "That's a beautiful name Misa. I should be going back to the others. They probably are wondering where I went. So I'll see you later." "Kira wait! I want to give you this," hands Kira a ruby cross-shape necklace. "Thank you Misa." "Your welcome." "I got to go I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Kira," waving good-bye to each others. "Haro, should we sing a song?" "Haro, Haro lets sing a song!" "What song should we sing?"

-FF a few hours-

*Yzak's p.o.v*

"Let's hurry up and get those machines." "Yea," everyone relied determined. Dearka, Nicol and I boarded 3 out of 5 of the new Earth Alliance mobile suits. "How do they expect to run these machines with a weak OS like this? The naturals are so stupid think they can beat us with these machines. Are you guys almost done?" "I'm done." "I'm almost done here." "Let's get these machines out of here." As we were leaving with the machines I started to hear someone singing not too far from where I was standing. I was curious about why someone would be singing at a time like this. So I started to head over to where the singing was coming from. "Hey Yzak, where are you going?" Dearka asked curiously. "I'm going to check something out, go on ahead without me. I'll catch up later." "Ok have it your way." The singing was from the beach as I got closer I saw a girl with pink hair that looked around my age. While I was landing my machine a bomb went off. I had to cover my eyes from the blinding light but when I open my eyes I didn't see where the girl was. I climbed out of my machine to look for the girl. When I was safety on the ground a pink and white mechanic bird flew up to me. Then it started to fly away as if it wanted me to follow it so I did. The bird leaded me to a pink bouncing mechanic ball. As I got closer to the pink ball that kept saying, "Hello I'm Haro." Then I saw the girl laying on the ground unconscious from the bomb with looked like minor injures. She was kind of cute, when I moved some of her hair out of her face she looked just like lacus Clyne. She started to move around in her sleep feeling the pain as she did from her injures. (I can't just leave her here like this she might be Lacus Clyne or a family member of the Clynes.) I picked her up and Haro hopped into her lap while the pink bird was

quietly standing on my shoulder. I got into my machine called the Duel and I headed back to the Vesalius.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pink Angel

*Yzak's p.o.v*

Once I landed safely on the Vesalius I quickly exited the Duel with the girl in my arms and practically ran to the infernality. "Doctor please helps her!" "Who is she and I can't treat her without the captain's permission." "I don't care, she apart of the Clyne family! If you don't help her right now I will hurt you!" "Ok, ok I'll help her." "Thank you" I left the room to go to change my clothes because I was covered in blood. (I hope she'll be ok. What am I thinking I can't have feelings for her it would only weaken me?)

*Athrun's p.o.v*

I was in the launch area when I saw Yzak exited his cockpit with a girl in his arms. The girl looks a lot like Lacus but why would Lacus be in Heliopolis unless it's Misa. I then notice a pink Haro and a pink bird coming towards me. I recognize the Haro because I built one for Lacus and Misa but mostly for Lacus. I didn't know the bird but it looked like the one I gave to Kira but this one is pink. I went to find Yzak to ask him about the girl.

*Yzak's p.o.v*

I entered the locker room and everyone notices the blood on my suit and started to ask a much of questions which was irritating me. "Will you all shut up!" "The blood is from the girl isn't it?" I heard Athrun asked. "Yes it is so what!" I was so irritated that I quickly got changed and went to see her again.

*Misa's p.o.v*

I slowly started to wake up when all of a sudden a huge wave of pain came over my body. I screamed loudly because it hurt so much. The doctor heard me scream and quickly gave me some pain killers. After that I slowly fall back into a dreamless slumber.

-FF an hour-

The sound of the door woke me up. A boy with silver hair and cold blue eyes entered the room with a tray of food in his hands. "I thought you would be hungry when you finally woke up." The boy replied coldly. "Thank you, May I ask what your name is?" "Yzak Jule." "My name is Misa Clyne and where am I." "You're aboard the Vesalius a Zaft ship, now eat." I did what Yzak said because he seems mad about something but I wasn't going to ask, he probably yells at me. My first impresses of him are he good looking but got a cold and rude attitude. Once I finished eating he took the tray and left. After Yzak left the door opened again and my Haro came bouncing into the room followed by Crystal and Athrun. "Misa is that you?" "Athrun do you think Lacus would be in Heliopolis." "I guess you're right." Athrun said laughing a bit about his question. "It's good to see you again Misa." "Same here how are you and my sister doing?" "We fine, I saw her a few weeks ago and she asked if I saw you. I told her sadly that I didn't. Lacus misses you and you should go back home especially during a war." "I know" I said sadly because I also missed being with Lacus. "Athrun is Yzak always cold and rude to everyone?" "Yeah he is and tips of advice don't get on his nerves." "Ok" I said while yawning. "You probably still tried so I'll leave and let you go to sleep." "Goodnight Athrun." "Goodnight Misa." Athrun said that and left the room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold with Haro and Crystal sleeping on long side me. That night I dreamt about the boy named Yzak.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello, Hello" "Hmm, Haro what are you doing awake this late at night?" "Haro wants to play!" "Ok Haro we play just keeps the volume down." "Okie dokie!" Now that I think about it where are my clothes. I started to look around the room and found some clothes. I quickly got changed out of the hospital robe and putted on the shirt and shorts that I found but they were a little big on me. "Come on Haro but stay quiet we wouldn't want to wake anyone up now do we." I said smiling to a bouncy Haro. While wandering around I found a huge window with a couch since I was bored I sat down looking at the stars.

*Yzak's p.o.v*

I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Misa. This is so aggravating. I need to take a walk maybe that will clear my mind. While walking to my favorite spot, I hear someone singing. I immediately realized it was Misa. What is she doing awake she needs to rest. When I turned the corner, I was met with a pink ball in my face. "A new friend to play with!" "Stupid pink ball!" Haro floated back to Misa's lap and went to sleep. Thank god. "You suppose to be in bed."

*Misa's p.o.v*

I quickly turned my head around, surprised to see someone who was awake. Yzak was leaning against the wall with his arms cross over his chest and he didn't look to happy. "Haro wanted to play and I didn't want to stay in that stupid hospital room anymore." I said while turning back to the window and looking at the stars again. Yzak came and sat down next to me on the couch also looking at the stars. "Fine, but if you get in trouble, it is not my fault." I turned to Yzak and stuck my tongue out at him. "Stupid girl." "Hmph!" I lean back into the couch, crossing my arms and looking out into the never ending universe. "What were you doing in a colony that was helping those pointless naturals?" "Because it was peaceful and no one judged each other." "You should have stayed home with your family than that traitor colony." "Why, so I can be stuck making appearances at meetings when all I want to do is travel and live my life!" "Why did you join Zaft?" "That is none of your business and I have my reasons!" "Well, excuse me for being curious!" God, he is so aggravating! I decided it was better to go back to my room than to deal with him anymore. "Well, goodnight Mr. Joule." I quickly grabbed Haro and left before he could say another word. Hmph, men are always had to keep everything bottled up. I'm not stupid unlike some people.

*Yzak's p.o.v*

So much for clearing my head. She is so aggravating and I only known her for not even a day. Why did I join Zaft? Who am I trying to protect? This is so annoying. Lets it I'm going back to bed than dealing with this stupid stuff.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Misa, wake up. I need to talk to you" Athrun said quietly while gently shaking Misa wake. "Hm, what is it Athrun?" Misa said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and her pink hair in a mess. "It is about Kira" Athrun said waiting for to Misa to fully wake up. "What about Kira?" Misa said while trying to fix her hair. "I saw him in Heliopolis and fought against him" Athrun said depressed since had to fight against his childhood friend. Misa looked at Athrun shocked that the war had made her two friends pinned against each other. "What do you mean by fought against him?" Misa said shakily still in shock. "He was in a mobile suit. I had no other choice, he joined the Earth Alliance" Athrun looked down at the floor, his bangs covering his tear filled eyes. Misa leans over and hugged Athrun and rubbing his hair to help him calm down. "You should talk to him and ask why he fighting along side the Earth Alliance" Misa said gently while looking Athrun in the eyes. "Thank you Misa" Athrun said heading towards the door. "Athrun wait! Do you know where my clothes are?" Misa asked kind of embarrassed since she has these clothes that really didn't fit her. "They were destroyed from the blast and covered in blood" Athrun said looking over his shoulder."I'll try to find something that fit you better" Athrun said and left the room. Misa looked around the room to see if she could find anything to do until Athrun came back with some clothes. The bad thing was that she couldn't find anything to do expect to go back to sleep. Misa woke up later when she heard the sound of the door opening. ", I need to check your wounds and see how you're doing overall" the doctor said walking over to Misa's bed. Misa sighs thankfully because the doctor was a female." That would have been awkward if it was a male doctor" Misa said in her mind, thankful that she wasn't put in an embarrassing situation. The doctor cleared her wounds quickly and said she should be fine. "Ms, Clyne, Athrun Zala told me to give you these and he is waiting for you outside" a shy nurse said while handing the clothes to Misa. Misa thanked the nurse and got changed when the nurse and doctor left the room. Misa walked out of the room to see Athrun leaning against the wall. "You probably hungry and the commander said you can stay in my room until we get back to the colonies" Athrun said while walking beside Misa to the café. Lunch went by uneventful expect for Yzak kept looking at Misa probably about what she said to him last night. Misa was currently sitting by the window reading a book; she got from Athrun's room. All of a sudden lights from outside the ship caught her eyes realizing that Zaft and the Earth Alliance were fighting again. "I hope everyone is okay. Why can't Zaft and the Earth Alliance talk things out peacefully? Why must innocent people have to die? Why?" Misa said putting her hand on the window and looking at the lights sadly. The biggest shock of all was when Misa saw Heliopolis get destroyed. She hoped that all of her friends got to a shelter and were safe somewhere. The ship started to shake violently which caused Misa to fall to her knees. Misa quickly put her hands on her ears completely scared out of her mind. All she ever wanted was a peaceful world without violence. Yzak saw the ship get hit and quickly heading back to the ship realizing that Misa was there and must be scared. "Hold on Misa, I'm coming!" Yzak said pushing the Duel to the max.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hurry up you stupid machine! I need to get back and fast!" Yzak kept pushing the Duel to its max but it's wasn't getting him there fast enough. Finally the ship was insight and Yzak quickly boarded the ship. Yzak jumped out of the Duel, not bothering to change out of his plot suit. "Where are you Misa?" Yzak kept asking himself racing down the hallway. Yzak soon saw people in the hallway. He stop to ask if they seen Misa but unforturely they haven't seen her. "She was suppose to stay in Athrun's room" one of the people said. Yzak quickly ran to Athrun's room and opened the door but Misa wasn't there. "Damn it, Misa where did you go?" Yzak asked himself running down another hallway. Finally Yzak saw a familiar bouncing pink ball. "Haro! Where Misa?" Yzak asked the pink ball. "Haro! Haro! Follow me!" Haro said bouncing down the hallway and toward the window where they were talking last night. "I'm such an idiot! Of course she would have come here." Yzak said slapping himself in the head. Yzak ran to the window to see Misa kneeing on the ground with her hands over her ears crying. "Misa!" Yzak said kneeing beside her. Misa looked up to the person calling her name. Once she saw Yzak, she practically jumped into his arms. Yzak was shock at first but he quickly relaxed and put his arms around Misa in order to calm her down. "I was so scared" Misa said crying into Yzak's chest. "Misa, it's alright now. I'm here now. I'll won't let anything happen to you I promise" Yzak said into Misa's ear while rubbing her back which helped to her calm down. Finally Misa stopped crying and looked into Yzak's eyes; seeing if what he said was the truth. Yzak wiped the tears away from Misa' face. He was glad that she finally calmed down. Yzak help Misa to her feet and brought her back to Athrun's room. As soon as they got into the room and went to the bed Misa lie down and fall asleep from the emotion exhaustion. Yzak covered Misa with a blanket and left the room. Yzak wasn't able to relax for long because everyone had stop Archangel from heading to Atemis. This didn't last long because the Vesalius orders them to retreat since it kept getting hit with heavy damage. Yzak didn't listen to orders because he wanted to destroy the Strike and Archangel so Misa would be safe and he didn't want to see her cry anymore. Before he was able to pull the trigger Athrun captured the Strike. They were heading back to the ship until they were attacked by the mobile armor and the Strike escaped. Yzak quickly went afterward the Strike to shot it down but it was too late. The Strike was able to recharged and shout off the Duel's arm. This forced everyone to retreat back to the ship. Yzak was pissed that Athrun got in the way. Once in the locker room, Yzak threw Athrun against the wall. "Stupid bastard! If you didn't interfere I would had been able to take down the Strike!" Yzak yelled at Athrun with his hand tightly around Athrun's collar. Athrun looked away from Yzak knowing what he did was right. Nicol entered the room before Yzak could punch Athrun in the face. Yzak left the room still mad at Athrun and himself. Athrun returned to his room to find Misa asleep. Athrun saw the tears on Misa's face and knew that she isn't safe here on the battlefield. "Athrun Zala please report to La Creuset's office." "You wanted to see me sir" Athrun said entering Creuset's office. "Yes Athrun, you will company me to the planets to give a report about the incident at Heliopolis" Creuset said to Athrun with his hands folded under his chin. "Sir, I have one request to make" Athrun said nervously to the commander. "Go on" "I would like if Ms. Clyne could come with us and return her to her father." Athrun said confidently to the commander. "Yes, you are right Athrun. A battlefield is no place for an innocent girl. Permission granted" Athrun was glad that Misa will finally be away from the frontlines and safe at home with her father. Athrun returned to his room to tell Misa the good news. "Good news Misa! You are finally going to go home" Athrun said happily to Misa. "I'm going home? I haven't been home for awhile" Misa said excited to finally see her father and Lacus again. "Yes, we'll leave in an hour" Athrun said starting to pack some things. "Before we leave, can I say goodbye to someone?" Misa asked Athrun hopeful that she could talk to Yzak before she returned home. "Sure, there is enough time. Just meet me at the gate in thirty minutes" "Thank you Athrun!" Misa said kissing Athrun's cheek and running out of the door. Misa ran straight toward the window knowing Yzak would be there and she was right. "Yzak!" Yzak sat up on the couch when he heard his name called and turn around to see Misa trying to catch her breath. "What is it Misa?" Yzak asked kind of upset that someone woke him up from his nap. "I wanted to say goodbye before I return home" Misa said sitting next to Yzak. "You're going home?" "Yes, I leave in thirty minutes" Misa said happily but kind of sad to leave Yzak. "That's good" Yzak said relax that Misa will be away from the horror of war. "Oh yeah, I wanted to give you something before I left" Misa said grabbing a necklace from her pocket. The necklace was a cross with a sapphire in the middle on a silver chain. "Thank you" Yzak said putting the necklace on. "Misa it's time to go!" Athrun said down the hall. "Coming! I guess this is goodbye for awhile" Misa said hugging Yzak. "Goodbye doesn't mean forever" Yzak said roughing up Misa's hair." Yzak, please be safe out there" Misa said waving to him while walking towards Athrun. Misa and Athrun boarded the small plane and returned to the planets.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Misa walked to the plane kind of sad to be leaving Yzak especially since he is an interesting person. "Is something wrong Misa?" Athrun asked noticing Misa being really quiet. "Huh, it's nothing Athrun, just nervous to see my father again that all." Misa said putting on a fake smile. The plan door open and they stepped onto the plane to only be greeted by Chairman Zala. Athrun was shock to see his father. "Good afternoon Chairman Zala. I hope you'll allow us to accompany you?" Creuset said while he and Athrun saluted the Chairman. "There is no need for formalities here; just pretend I was never here." Chairman Zala said politely but it sounded mean anyway. Athrun and Misa sat next to each other a few rows back from Mr. Zala and Creuset. They started talking about Kira which made Athrun uneasy. Misa noticed Athrun's uneasiness and grabbed his hand to reassure him that everything will be okay. Athrun looked at Misa and smile at her silently telling her thank you. The plane ride was long and boring that Misa fell asleep on Athrun's shoulder which he didn't mind. Misa was woken up by the descent of the plane and Athrun calling her name to wake up. The plane finally landed and everyone made their way to the door. Misa started to get really nervous that she heed behind Athrun which made him laugh because Misa was usually the confident one out of the group. Athrun couldn't blame Misa for her nervousness especially since she hasn't seen or talked to her family for a couple of years now. The door open and Misa was greeted by her father with a smile on his face which made Misa relax because he wasn't mad at her. Misa walked over to her father and hugged him plus she was glad to finally be home. "I missed you very much Misa and I'm glad to finally have you home my pink angel." Sigel said hugging his daughter tightly to make sure she would never leave again. "I missed you too father and I'm glad to be home." Misa said smiling then realized someone was missing. "Father, where's Lacus?" Misa asked while looking around for her bubbly twin sister. "Lacus is with the memorial team for Junius Seven but she'll be back soon." Sigel said noticing the frown on his daughter's face because Lacus wasn't here to welcome Misa home. "We better be going, we'll see you at the meeting Chairman Clyne" said Creuset while heading to the door with Athrun following close behind him. "Creuset, thank you for taking care of my daughter and seeing that she got home safe" Sigel said while paying his respect to the commander. "I'm not the one you should be thanking Chairman." "Then who should I be thanking then?" "The young gentleman that saved your daughter and who you should be thanking is Yzak Jule." With that Creuset stepped through the door. "I'm sorry Misa but you will have to wait in my office until the meeting is over then we can go home" Sigel said while heading out the door towards the meeting. Misa headed to her father's office since she would go to his office everyday with Lacus when they were younger. Misa got to the office and pick a book from the shelf and sat on the couch and read until her father returned.

*Next Morning*

"Misa wake up, I need to tell you something" Sigel said gently shaking Misa awake. "Mm, what is it father?" Misa asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's about Lacus" Sigel said sadly. "What about Lacus!" Misa said fully awake now. "The ship Lacus was on went missing last night. Chairman Zala dispatch a team to look for your sister so there is no need to worry they will find Lacus" Sigel said hugging Misa to reassure her that Lacus will be found safely. "Okay father" Misa said while returning her father's huge. _I can't believe Lacus his missing because of this war. I need to stop this war but how. How can one person bring peaceful tomorrow?_ Misa was biting her thumb, trying to figure out what she should do to end this war.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I wonder if I can join the Archangel and try to convince them to help me end this war peacefully without anymore sacrifices. I have a feeling that Kira and Lacus will agree to this but can I convince Athrun and maybe Yzak to join. In order to do this I would have to get in contract with Kira but how do I do that. It's not like I can call him and talk to him._ *knock, knock* "Misa, can I come in and talk to you about something?" Sigel said opening the door to Misa's room. "Sure, what is it?' Misa said sitting up on her bed and closing the book she was reading. "Since you are home now, I thought it would be a good idea to discuss about arrange marriage." Sigel said taking a seat at the desk. "You're not going to focus me to marry a complete stranger are you?" Misa asked nervously. "I'm not sure yet which is why I want your opinion on it." "I'm not too crazy about a complete stranger who I don't love." Misa said walking to the window. "I think people should marry the person they fall in love with; in other word their soul mate. Plus a person should chose the person they want to marry" Misa said turning around to look at her father. "Ha-ha, your mother said the same thing when I talked to her about Lacus and your future. Alright then, I wouldn't make you have an arrange marriage" Sigel said getting up and hugging Misa. "Thank you dad" "You're welcome" Sigel said leaving Misa's room. "Oh yeah, there one more thing I wanted to tell you" Sigel said standing in the doorway. "What is it father?" "Lacus will be home tomorrow afternoon" Sigel said happily seeing the smile of Misa's face. _This is great! I'll finally get to see Lacus again!_ Misa started to get ready for bed even though she wasn't going to get any sleep because she was excited to see Lacus in the afternoon.

*Tomorrow afternoon*

_Hurry up you stupid plane!_ Misa sat restless in the airport for about an hour already. Sigel couldn't come since he had a meeting with Patrick Zala. _I don't trust Patrick Zala. He is definitely hiding something or what the real plans for Spilt Fire._ Misa was in deep thought that she didn't notice lacus standing in front of her. "Misa. Misa. Misa!" Lacus said waving her hands in front of Misa's face. When Lacus yelled Misa's name in her ear; it caused Misa to jump out of her seat scaring the life out of her. "Lacus don't do that again. You almost scared me to death" Misa said holding her chest to calm her heart beat down. "Welcome home sis" Misa said hugging Lacus. "I'm so glad you finally came home. "I missed you so much" Lacus said starting to cry. "Don't cry Lacus!" Misa said quickly trying to stop Lacus's crying. "Come on Lacus, lets go home" Misa said grabbing Lacus's hand and bring her to the car. The twin sisters spend the hour car ride home to discuss their travels and random things.


End file.
